


Loving an Angel

by Castielnerdangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Wings, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielnerdangel/pseuds/Castielnerdangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a hunter with Sam and Dean and you fall in love with the beautiful blue eyed Castiel. But can an angel blade rid you of the one you love most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight

You had been hunting for a couple years now. At first you were hunting with a friend, Tom, until one hunt went wrong and your partner didn't make it out alive. The next year was hard, hunting by yourself, grieving the loss of one of your best friends. After a while, you got used to the loneliness because you had a hard time finding another hunting partner. 

You were hunting an angry spirit in a small town just outside of Washington. You had tracked it to an abandoned building. It was a cold night and there was a breeze. You wandered through the building to where the bones were under the floorboards. You crouched down and started working at the boards to get them up. 

"Police. Freeze!" You heard someone yell. Great, the police, just what you needed. 

You turned around and saw two men, casually dressed, pointing guns at you. You stood up with your hands out to your sides.   
"You aren't cops" you said as you noticed they were holding sawed off shotguns. 

The shorter one looked confused for a second "yes we are" he said.   
"Why would police officers be holding sawed off shotguns, which are illegal" you said noticing as they dropped their guns slightly. 

All of a sudden, the spirit came out of nowhere and rushed towards you. You braced yourself for impact and you felt it just not in the way you were expecting. A few seconds later you heard a gunshot. 

Someone had pushed you out of the way. Standing next to you was a man in a tan trench coat. The other two men ran over to the floorboards and ripped them off, seconds later you felt the heat of a fire and saw the ghost burst into flames. The trench coated man helped you up, looking into your (E/C) eyes with the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen. 

"You are hunters" you said as they all turned towards you. The taller one looked at you and nodded "I'm guessing you are one as well" he asked. You nodded in return. 

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Oh and our friend Castiel." He said receiving an angry look from supposedly, his brother. Castiel, what a strange, but beautiful name. 

You didn't know who they were but they just saved your life and trusted you with their names, so you gave them yours "I'm (Y/N)." 

You turned to the man named Castiel and thanked him, which he nodded and gave an awkward smile. It made your heart flutter, realizing just how attractive he was. 

The men walked you out to your car and in the parking lot you saw a black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Is that yours? Nice car" You asked. Dean, turned around and smiled, with a proud look on his face. "That's my baby" he said. Sam pulled his brother to the side, they were obviously arguing about something. You could see Castiel staring at you from the corner of your eye. Sam walked back towards you.

Sam looked at you, a look of concern on his face "are you by yourself?" 

"Yeah. I have been for quite some time" you said, the pain of a memory, etched across your face. 

"It's dangerous for solo hunters, actually I'm surprised you're still..."   
"Alive?" Finishing Sam's sentence.   
"Exactly. My brother and I were talking and were thinking maybe you could tag along and join us on some cases" said Sam, nervously, shifting his feet.

You stared at him in shock, never thinking you would find a group of hunters, willing to take you in. You wanted so badly to join them but was afraid that you would be a burden on them. "I couldn't, I would just hold you back" you said. 

"That's ridiculous. Join us. We could both use the extra help" said Sam. Castiel was staring at you with hope in his eyes.  
"Well I guess I could for a while" you replied.   
"I'm going to need to get some things" you said. Castiel looked at you "I will take you" he said as he put a hand on your shoulder. Instantly you were in your small apartment. 

"How did you do that?!" You yelled.   
"I'm an angel of the lord. Teleporting is among one of my powers" he said. 

You looked at him in shock. "You are an angel? I didn't even think angels existed." 

"Yes" he said simply. You walked around, so many questions running through your head. "Ok. I'm ready" you said tensing up. "Relax" said Castiel as he put a hand to your shoulder and you were back by your car. 

Sam, Castiel and Dean drove the Impala while you followed in your car. You drove to a motel and got a room, Sam had already found a new case. 

Over the next couple of months you followed them all over the country to different cases. You started to become like family with Sam and Dean and the attraction between you and Castiel grew, until finally you two confessed your love for each other. 

It was a rainy night and you had just started a case involving an angry spirit. You were in your motel room, getting ready for bed, when you heard a rush of wings behind you. 

You turned around and Castiel was standing behind you, walking closer. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart skipped a beat. 

"(Y/N), every time I am near you, I feel fluttering in my stomach and when I am not with you, I want to be. I can't get you out of my head. What is going on?" He asked as he stepped even closer. 

You could feel his body warmth and he smelled like rain. "That is called love, Cas" you answered. 

He tilted his head and stared at you "do you love me?" He asked. 

"I think I do" you replied, your face getting warm. 

He reached out and touched your cheek and then gently ran his hand along your (H/C) hair. "I think I love you too" he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. 

Your faces were so close and you could feel his breath on you. You stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he leaned in and his lips met yours. It was a soft and gentle kiss but it sent chills through your body. 

"Get some rest, (Y/N)" he said.   
You slid under the covers and he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Stay with me" you whispered, not wanting him to leave. 

He smiled and took off his trench coat and suit jacket and draped them across the chair. He laid down next to you and you draped your arm over his chest and slept in his arms.


	2. An Angel's Grace

You woke up the next morning to the bright sun shining through the windows. You rolled over in bed and saw that Castiel was no longer there. His trench coat and jacket were still draped over the chair. 

You took a quick shower and got ready for the day. Walking over to Sam and Dean's motel room, you knocked on the door and Sam answered. 

"Have you seen Cas?" You asked. Sam let you in and shook his head, looking at Dean. "I haven't seen him" said Dean. You sat down on the bed and prayed to him "Cas, where are you? We need you" you said. 

You looked around the room and nothing. You were starting to get worried. Castiel wouldn't have left without saying goodbye and he wouldn't have left his trench coat. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will show up" said Sam, putting a hand on your shoulder. 

You accompanied Sam and Dean on the case. It went fairly quickly. They talked to a witness who saw the ghost and he told them who it was. They found where the body was buried and Sam and Dean dug up the grave and burned the bones. 

It was around three in the morning when you got back to the motel. You grabbed Castiel's trench coat and hugged it to your chest. "Cas, wherever you are we are going to find you, I promise." You prayed to him one more time. Wherever he was, you hoped he was hearing you. 

You fell asleep, the trench coat providing you comfort. You were having a nightmare. Castiel was kneeling on a blood stained floor of what looked like a warehouse. He had chains, that seemed to have some sort of enochian writing on them, wrapped around his wrists holding him up. He was bleeding and small rays of light were shining out of his body at random places. He was awake, but barely so. And there were three men surrounding him, two were demons and one was an angel. You tried to call out to him, but he couldn't hear you. The world around you was shaking, no someone was shaking you. 

You were pulled out of your dream, the world around you becoming clear. Dean was standing by your bed, a concerned look on his face. "Are you good?" He asked "you were yelling for Castiel at the top of your lungs." 

"Dean, I think Castiel just told me where he is" you said. You explained your dream to him, while Sam researched abandoned warehouses in the area. "Castiel must be close by, close enough to send you a message that vivid" said Sam. 

Sam found three abandoned warehouses in the town, but only one was close enough to be it. Dean and Sam packed a few things and then headed out to the Impala. You ran to your room, grabbed his trench coat and met them in the car. 

"So if he is there, how are we supposed to fight an angel and three demons? I mean the demons we can handle, but an angel?" Asked Sam.   
You had a sudden thought and reached into the pocket of Castiel's trench coat. Sam watched you with wide eyes as you pulled out his angel blade. 

Dean was speeding towards the warehouse, going 70 on a 50 mph road. He stopped in the parking lot and ran around to the trunk to get weapons. Dean had the demon knife, Sam had the angel blade and you had a shotgun. 

You headed towards the building, trying to be quiet so they didn't know you were coming. "We're coming Cas" you whispered quietly as you entered the building. 

The windows were caked in dirt, making the building lack natural light and it smelled musty. Sam and Dean spread out and you walked in a line, weapons up. It was silent until you heard a faint clinking of chains to the right. The three of you headed that direction and saw a door, the noise had come from that room. Sam grabbed the handle and pulled while Dean ran in, the demon knife ready. 

Castiel was slumped over, kneeling on the ground, barely conscious. "Cas!" You said, filled with relief as you ran to him and started working at the chains. 

Dean and Sam heard a noise and spun around. The angel and the three demons were standing behind them. Dean lunged at the demons and managed to kill one right away. While Dean was fighting the other two demons, Sam ran at the angel, but before he could get anywhere, the angel appeared beside him and threw him against the wall. 

You concentrated on the chains and managed to get his hands free. Castiel fell forward but you caught him before he hit the ground. You set him down lightly and got up to help Sam and Dean. 

Dean had killed another demon and was still busy fighting the last one. The angel had knocked Sam unconscious and the angel blade was on the other side of the room. You tried to run to it but the angel grabbed you and had you pinned against the wall, his hands closing in on your throat. 

"You want to know why I have your precious Castiel?" he asked "he betrayed us. He fell in love with a human" he said as he pushed you harder against the wall. "I decided to do something about it and it's not very hard to find demons willing to slice up an angel" he said, grinning. 

Dean had killed the last demon and was making his way to the angel blade. The angel was pressing harder and harder on your throat, making black spots dance in front of your eyes. Dean grabbed the knife and started coming up to the angel from behind. 

"Oh, Dean you really think you can kill me?" asked the angel, moving one hand from your throat and turning around to face Dean. Dean lunged at the angel. The angel dropped his hand from you and blocked the attack, causing Dean to drop the blade. You fell to the floor, picked up the knife and stabbed it through his back "no, but I can" you said. 

There was a flash of light and the angel fell forward, his wings turned to ash around him. 

Dean ran to Sam and woke him up. You went over to Castiel and looked at his injuries. He had many lacerations covering his body, some deep, some not, but they all had light coming out of them. "Cas, look at me" you said touching his face. Castiel opened his eyes and lightly smiled. "Dean help me" you said. You and Dean were on either side of him and you slowly walked him outside to the car. He laid down in the backseat, his head in your lap. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot and you helped Cas get inside as quickly as you could, not wanting to attract attention.   
Dean helped him onto the bed. "Cas are you going to be ok?" He asked. "I just need some time to heal. I will be good as new in a couple days" answered Castiel weakly. 

You sat down on the bed next to him and put his trench coat over him like a blanket. "Come on Sammy, let's grab a beer" said Dean, leaving the motel and getting back in the Impala. 

Castiel turned towards you and grabbed your hand "you kept me going" he said "I heard your prayers, they gave me the strength to keep fighting." You felt a tear run down your cheek. "(Y/N), thank you" he said as he reached up and wiped the tear from your face. 

You bent down and kissed him before gently lying down next to him and falling asleep. He was your angel, and you never wanted to see him hurt again.


	3. An Angel's Wings

You walk up to your red, 1968 Chevy Chevelle, seeing a familiar figure. Castiel was leaning up against the side of the car. There was a small layer of fog hovering between the trees, small patches of stars peeking through. 

"I missed you, (Y/N)," he moved away from the car and wrapped his arms around you.   
After he had fully recovered from his injuries he had duties he needed to attend to. This was the first time you had seen him in two weeks. 

"I missed you too" you replied, breathing in the familiar smell of his trench coat. 

You tilted your face up to him and your eyes met. His hands lightly rested on each side of your face and he pressed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and played with the bottom of his hair. 

"Cas, can I see your wings?" You asked, looking into his blue eyes. His eyes met yours as he pondered his response. After a few seconds he stepped back and closed his eyes. Light appeared behind his eyelids and slowly spread through his whole body. 

Once the light faded, you turned towards him and there were his wings, long and black. They were beautiful. They seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and each feather looked artfully sculpted and each unique. Castiel studied your face but stayed completely still. 

Slowly, you walked up to him and reached a hand out. Gently, you moved your fingertips along the feathers. The wing twitched under your touch but Castiel didn't move. The feathers were unbelievably soft and seemed to slip between your fingers like water. 

Castiel reached over and grabbed your hands, pulling you close to him. His wings moved, wrapping around you. He looked down at you and moved a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"I've never shown a human my wings before, fully manifested" he whispered in your ear.   
You tilted your head sideways and kissed him, warmth spreading throughout your body despite the chill in the air. His wings moved and in a glow of light, they were gone. 

Cas put his arms around your waist and pulled you against him. He lightly pushed you against the car and ran his hands through your (h/c) hair. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. He lifted your chin up and kissed you, his breath warm on your face. 

Cas reached around you and opened the backseat door. He lifted you up and set you down, while he crawled in and closed the door behind him. He snapped his fingers and the car radio turned on quietly. The moonlight came through the windows just enough to be able to see. 

He leaned in and kissed you, his tongue tracing your lips. His hand rested on the small of your back as he lowered you down onto the seat. You linked your arms around his back and continued kissing him. His lips moved from yours down to your neck, until he pulled away. He looked down at you and could see the moonlight shining in your (e/c) eyes. "I love you" he said as he laid next to you and hugged you to his chest. 

You played with his tie until your eyes got heavy. Cas took off his trench coat and laid it over you like a blanket. "Goodnight, (y/n)" he said, kissing your forehead. Lying with your angel was exactly where you wanted to be. You felt safe under his wings and you wished you could stay like that forever.


End file.
